Crystal Ninja
by SimplyUnnieBear
Summary: She was just another ninja. She worked for people she had no clue did bad things. She and her brother ran away as soon as they found out what they where trying to do. Running away and enrolling in Benjamin Rush High School she hoped they wouldn't find her. But the 3 Supah Ninjas made it harder to stay hidden when they saw her (better summary later on w/picture)
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM BOLD! Enjoy!^.^**

"So…. what you're saying is that I'm going to this school" a girl said pointing to the school behind her with students chattering, laughing and walking inside with there friends, "in the middle of the year?" she finished as her brother Jack nodded smiling at her as she had a straight face on. "You hate me don't you" she said smiling slightly as he chuckled opening the door as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"You have to go princess," he said as she glared at him while she got out of the car still glaring at him. "I'll see you at home at 4" he said waving as he drove off in his white Camaro.

Sighing she turned around looking at her new high school turning her head slightly "it's so much easier being a ninja," she mumbled blowing her bangs and walking inside.

"So I heard we go a new student" Owen said as Mike and Amanda walked towards Amanda's locker. "She better be a hot foreign exchange model," Owen said rubbing his hands.

"Is that all you ever think about" Amanda said putting her jacket inside the locker "girls and food," she said as Owen gave her a straight face.

"They also involve video games, action figures, my ninja moves," he said whispering the last part.

"Either way" Mike interrupted "she could always be a he" he said as Owen shrugged.

"I can dream" Owen said as he looked to his left seeing a girl with dark brown hair, slightly tan skin, in a brown floral dress with a jean jacket and ankle light brown boots looking around lost with a paper in her hand. "Oh he's definitely a she" Owen said as Amanda and Mike looked over at what he was looking at "and a cute she" he said.

"She looks lost" Amanda said quickly closing her locker.

"She is cute" Mike said as the dark browned haired girl spotted them smiling "and she's walking towards us" he said panicking slightly.

"Stay calm" Amanda whispered as the girl stood in front of them smiling politely adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Hi I'm new here and umm I'm really lost" she said smiling sheepishly at them "could please point me in the right direction?"

"Hi I'm Amanda" Amanda said sticking her hand out towards the girl smiling.

"I'm Owen," he said smiling flirtatious at her as she just smiled at him.

"I-I'm ummm I'm uhhh" Mike stuttered as the girl looked at him curiously.

"Your name is ummm uhhh," she said jokingly as Mike blushed out of embarrassment.

"The stuttering guy is named Mike" Amanda said rolling her eyes and smiling playfully as Mike glared at her.

"Mike, Owen and Amanda" the girl said nodding and smiling at them "nice to meet you I'm Eloisa" she said.

"Oh and as for the help" Amanda said as she took Eloisa's paper "your locker is four locker down from mine and your first class is with Mike and Owen," Amanda said as Eloisa looked at her gratefully "and the rest of your classes are really easy to find" she finished handing back the paper to her as Eloisa smiled happily at her.

"Thank you!" Eloisa exclaimed gratefully "I would be utterly lost without you" she said as the first bell rang.

"Well I'll see you guys later" Amanda walking to her class as Eloisa turned towards Mike and Owen.

"Mind if I go with you guys?" Eloisa asked, as Mike and Owen looked at each other and turning towards her shrugging.

"Sure" the both said as Eloisa nodded following them to the class chattering.

**(Nighttime Ninja's)**

"So what was up with you and the stuttering" Amanda asked as she looked over the edge of the building roof.

"What stuttering?" Mike asked clueless as Owen snorted.

"I-I'm uhhhh I'm ummm" Owen said trying to mimic him as Mike glared at him while Amanda giggled. "Mikey's got a crush on the new girl," Owen said poking Mike as he slapped Owens hands away.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mike said walking away from both of them.

"Oh please Mike" Amanda said pulling down her mask "you had that dreamy look in your eyes every time she smiled"

"No I didn't!" Mike said defensively as both Amanda and Owen gave each other knowing looks. "Just cause she has this amazing smile that brightens the room, she super nice, she like comic books" he said dreamily as Amanda and Owen smiled "the way her dark brown eyes brighten when she gets excited, her laugh is contagious"

"Yeah, you have no crush on her" Owen said putting his arm on his shoulders as Mike quickly snapped out of his trance shrugging off Owens arm.

"So I noticed a few things about her," he said shrugging "nothing bad with trying to be a friend to her" he said "It's not like I care if she likes me or anything pshhh"

"Hmmm sure you are" Amanda said smiling mischievously "so you wouldn't care if she told me that she thought you were cute or anything like that" she said pretending to look at her nails as Mike quickly turned towards her.

"She thinks I'm cute," Mike said excitedly as Amanda smiled happily "I-I mean whatever"

"Oh no! You like her" Amanda said as Mike turned away from her as Owen laughed.

"Mikey likes Eloisa" Owen teased.

"Alright alright!" Mike said surrendering "I might have a crush on her" he said shyly "she's kind of amazing" he said looking to his left as he spotted something white jump across a building towards them. "We have company," he said pulling his mask up as the person landed on edges.

"Seems like we have white ninja on our hands" Amanda said taking out some shurikens out.

"Girl ninja" Owen said.

"Who are you?" Mike asked as the girl stood up straight looking at them.

"Enemy?" Amanda said, as the girl simply shook her head no.

"Then you're in alliance with us," Mike said lowering his nun-chucks down, as the girl also shook her head no.

"Then what are you girl" Owen exclaimed as alarms rang gaining all of there attention.

"Jewelry robbery" Amanda said as the girl quickly jumped down the building.

"Wait!" Mike yelled as all three of them ran towards the ledge seeing the girl sneak inside the store. "C'mon lets go follow her," Mike said jumping off the building.

"There he goes again being the go to guy" Owen complained as Amanda rolled her eyes following Mike with Owen behind in to the building.

"Where did she go?" Owen whispered as all of them looked around the store trying to find the girl and the robbers.

"Maybe we should split up" Amanda said as Mike quickly stopped her nodding towards the next room where the white ninja was signaling them to crouch down.

"So she's a good ninja," Owen whispered looking at the girl who quickly signaled him to be quiet as he hid behind the podiums.

"What is she trying to do?" Mike whispered as they all stayed hidden observing the girl who quietly got up and started walking towards the three guys putting the jewels in to their bags.

The girl quietly looked around her trying to find any weak points on the men. She quickly noticed handguns tucked in to their pants. Letting out a silent breath she pulled out her sword closing her eyes and relaxing herself. She gripped her handle opening her eyes and looking around finding a way to gain their attention. Quickly noticing a vase on her right she quickly pushed it off it place causing it to shatter in to a million pieces. The men quickly pulled out the guns all of them pointing it towards the girl as she simply cocked her head to the side.

"Look what we have here fellas" the first guy said chuckling "seems like this here girly thinks she can take us. Isn't that right?" he asked as the girl simply nodded yes causing all the guys to laugh.

'You have two options sweet cheeks" the second guy said, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he said as the girl simply rolled her dark brown eyes at them.

"Hard way it is then" the third guy said pointing his gun at her as the girl simply stayed the same.

The guy fired his gun as the girl quickly blocked it with her sword sending the bullet to the wall. All three guys looked at each other surprised before pointing their guns at her and firing as she dogged all of them quickly. She ran towards them kicking the guns out of their hands as they tried to grab hold of her. She quickly back flipped the first guy in to the second one to the ground. Spin kicking the third guy knocking him out as the second guy grabbed her around the waist lifting her up. She quickly kicked him in the face as he dropped her groaning while she punched him in the stomach as he crouched down. Placing her hands on his shoulders she stood up wrapping her legs on the first guys neck flipping him over them towards the ground as he land head first knocking him out. Landing on her feet she slammed the second guys head on to the podium knocking him out.

"That. Was. INSANE!" Owen yelled walking towards the girl.

"That was incredible" Amanda said looking at the knocked out guys.

"You where amazing" Mike compliments as the girl nodded "now could you tell us who you are"

"We mean no harm," Amanda quickly said as police sirens emerged in the background.

"Crystal Ninja" she simply said as she threw down a ball crystal smoke emerging around her as she disappeared.

"Love the name" Owen said as the smoke disappeared "cool girl. We should recruit her"

"We'll talk about that later" Mike said "lets go before the cops see us," he said as they all nodded quickly getting out of the store.

**(Somewhere Else)**

"Whew" she said taking off her white mask "almost got caught" she said placing her crystal necklace on the desk hole twisting it as it opened up as secret hide out.

"You have to be more careful _Eloisa _those ninjas could have caught you" a guy said as Eloisa rolled her eyes walking down to the underground hi-tech dojo.

"But I didn't Jack calm down" she said placing her weapons away as Jack sighed annoyed. "Either way today was actually fun" she said shrugging.

"School wasn't a nightmare?" he asked sliding his hand in front of him as a screen appeared looking at the video footage from the robbery.

"Not really" she said as she took off her white ninja uniform leaving herself in pajama shorts and a blue tank top "made 3 new friends"

"What about these ninjas?" he asked as she looked at the screen as Jack zoomed in on there faces.

"Hmm" she said looking at them closely finding them a bit familiar "I think they may want me to join them if they see me again" she said shrugging as she stretched cracking her bones a bit.

"Will you?" he asked as she looked at him curiously.

"I don't know," she said shrugging.

"Just be careful Elo" Jack said "I don't want them to find us here" he said as Eloisa bit her lip nodding.

"I know I know" she said sighing dramatically "either way I gotta go do my homework and sleep. School tomorrow" she said smiling at him and walking up the stairs to her room. Jumping on her bed she looked at her plain white ceiling sighing. "Mike, Owen and Amanda huh" she said closing her eyes smiling as she quickly sat up looking at her clock seeing it was 10:13. "I should paint my room soon" she said starting on her homework.

**Okay okay! So I know this chapter sucks a bunch a smelly horrible shoes but I really need your guys comments on what to do, what to add, information on the show and characters, their age, name, family, relationships, stuff like that cause I have no way to look it up and watch episodes at home D: & if anyone thinks this story is stolen****…**** IT. IS. NOT. I have no read any Supah Ninja fanfiction since I have no access to internet at home -.- any whoha HELP! Ill see what I can do about making the story better . **


	2. Please Read

**Okay so i wrote the next chapter for Crystal Ninjas and its based on the Flint Froster episode**

**Buuuuuuuuttttttttttt...**

**I lost the jump drive i saved it in since i still have no working wifi at home -.-**

**I'll hopefully find it soon since it was this really cute teddy bear D;**

**but anyways i'll start writing the next chapters that go with the episodes ^_^**

**Oh and for that GUEST that commented 'Die'**

**dude i'll die when you die deal? ;D**

**anyways guys if u dont like Mike/OC go read Mike/Amanda**

**cause I wanted to write Mike/OC & im gonna keep writing that pairing xP**

**lol but for my followers/favoriters that like/love this story**

**I WILL FIND MY TEDDY JUMP DRIVE TEDDY (lol c wat i did there eh? eh? ehhhh? no no ._. okay ( ._.) lmao)**

**& I WILL POST UP NEW CHAPTERS FOR 'A Chance At Change' Crystal Ninja' 'Innocence So Rare My King' :D**

**toodle~ ^_^/**


	3. New Things Are Discovered

"I don't wanna go to school," Eloisa groaned out as her alarm clock started to ring. "Ugh sleep," she said pulling the covers over her as she slapped the snooze button slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Rise and shine!" Jack yelled barging in to her room "you should really redecorate or something princess this room is way to dull for you" he said as Eloisa simply grunted in response. "Anyways time to get up it's time for school," he said walking to her window and pulling open the curtains. "C'mon get," he said standing in front of her bed "up" he said ripping off the covers from her as she quickly went to fetal position.

"You monster!" she yelled as Jack simply shrugged innocently "can't I just not go to school today please?" she said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"You do know it's barely your second day of school in March right?" he asked as Eloisa simply nodded. "So you just want to miss a whole day of school?" he said as she just nodded yes. "Okay" he said shrugging "but at least do something productive while you're here train, redecorate, unpack boxes and stuff" he said as Eloisa smiled happily.

"Thank you" she said as she shooed him away "now time for some extra sleep" she said slamming the door on him as she quickly closed her curtains and hoped back in bed. "Sleep" she mumbled as she slowly started to drift back to sleep before her cell started to ring. Groaning she reached for her iPhone and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

'_Is this Eloisa?__**'**_

'Umm yeah who is this' I answered sitting up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

'Oh sorry it's Mike Fukanaga'

'Oh. Hi not to be rude or anything but how exactly did you get my number?'

'O-oh um Amanda gave it to me I hope you don't mind' he said shyly

'No no it's okay' I said giggling 'so why did you to call me this early in the morning'

'Well I was I-I mean we as in me, Amanda and Owen where wondering if you wanted to walk with us too school?' he stammered slightly.

'Can't staying home today'

'You do know this is barely your second day and it's the middle of the year' he said bluntly.

'You sound like my brother but yeah I gotta unpack boxes and paint room and stuff'

'Oh' he said sounding disappointed 'well alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow then'

'Yeah how about we walk to school tomorrow then?'

'Yeah!' he said happily while I giggled as he coughed trying to cover it up.

'I'll see you tomorrow Mike tell Owen and Amanda I said hi' I said as he chuckled.

"Alright I will see you later Eloisa" he said he hung up.

Sighing I looked at my clock seeing it was barely 7.10 in the morning. Groaning I fell back on my bed blowing my bangs to the side knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Sighing again I jumped- out of bed stretching and looking around at all the boxes I still had to unpack. "This is gonna be a long day"

**Mike's POV**

"So no Eloisa then?" Owen said, as Mike shrugged shaking his no.

"Nope she decided to stay home to finish unpacking her stuff," he said as they walked to Amanda's locker.

"Isn't it her second day of school in the middle of the year?" Amanda asked as Mike simply shrugged again. Looking at her he saw her sighing happily at her white board. Looking over at Owen questionably he shrugged looking at her board seeing the initials 'FF' in a heart.

"What's up with you?" Owen said as he snapped Amanda out of a trance.

"Uhh nothing" she said quickly standing up straight as Owen got a quick glance at her white board before she closed it "I'll see you guys later" she said hurrying up to catch up with some of her friends.

"Did you see that?" Owen whispered yelled as he dragged Mike away.

"See what?" he asked clueless.

"She had a heart around FF," he said making it seem like it was so obvious a preschooler would understand. "Amanda has a crush on you!" he whispered at Mike.

"But it's FF not MF" he stated as Owen groaned.

"Fantastic Fukanaga" he said as Mike's eyes went wide.

"You think Amanda actually likes me" he said smiling slightly as he looked over at the laughing blonde girls he's had a crush on since 5th grade. He's wanted to confess to her but the moment he was she was dating Carson and I went with Julie. "No. I don't want the Julie incident to happen again." Grimacing feeling some of the emotions come back.

"I told you we were going to call her Lord Poop," he said as Mike glared slightly "What are we going to call her?" he said as Mike sighed annoyed.

"Lord Poop" he grumbled as Owen smiled happily. "But I meant that with Eloisa" he mumbled as Owen sighed.

"Look Mike I support you on whoever you like" Owen said as Mike nodded smiling. "Now let's get to class"

**Eloisa's POV**

"I'm home Princess!" Jack yelled as he closed the door behind him looking around the living room seeing a bunch of stacked up empty boxes and almost everything back in place. "Eloisa?" he yelled again as he heard rustling from upstairs.

"My room!" Eloisa yelled as he jogged up the stairs to her room seeing everything emptied out as she was painting her room black.

"Alright" he said walking in covering his nose with his shirt from the smell of paint "when I meant paint your room I didn't mean depressing colors" he said as he saw his little sister roll her eyes.

"I have white and turquoise in those buckets by the door" she said as he turned to look over at them nodding "as soon as I'm done painting the walls black I'm planning on splattering turquoise and white on them" she said as he nodded.

"Now that sounds very you like" he said as she chuckled "and it seems like you're done," he said as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I might need to sleep in the guest room until the paint dries and I put everything back inside" she said placing her hands on her hips while he opened her window. "I might go out tonight" she said as he looked over at her "not with friends though some ninja time" she said as he groaned. "I'm not gonna get caught plus I fixed my shozoku. More advanced it can change to camouflage now so I won't be all white and easy to spot," I said excitedly.

"You heard about the robberies on the rich right?" he said crossing his hands over his chest as I sighed.

"Foster is back and I need a few words with him" I said as he sighed kissing my forehead.

"Just be careful alright," he said as I smiled nodding opening up the entrance to my hidden dojo. "You can't deny it's really amazing how fast and unnoticed I was able to create that dojo for you" he said puffing out his chest proudly.

"And I love you for that" I said running downstairs and quickly changing.

**Alleyway **

I quickly hid in shadows as I saw Flint Forster take his necklace off of his neck, grab one of his arrows and quickly throw it up at some building. I looked to wear it hit and seeing...

"Amanda?" I whispered as Flint quickly turned around putting his hood on and pointing one of his arrows.

"Who's there?" he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Really Flint" I said coming out of the shadows turning my suit back to white and taking my mask off "Long time no see bud" I said as he slowly lowered his arrow taking his hood off.

"The hell?" he said as I smirked.

"What are you Green Arrow now?" I said as he chuckled smirking at me.

"Same as always I see. Three years and you really haven't changed huh?" he said as I shrugged.

"Seems like Flint has a crush on some" I said pointing at his neck "you never took that off before how cute" I teased as he glared me.

"Why are you here Eloisa? Last we talked you said you were leaving the organization" he said as I turned serious.

"Are you still with them?" I asked, as he nodded no "good"

"They're still looking for you the last time I heard. They want your blood," he said as I frowned.

"I'm not worried they're just scared of what they created," I said as he nodded. "I'm really happy you got out"

"I got out a week after you did. They really did care they were still pissed at you escaping" he said as I chuckled "I met a group of people afterwards and now we take from the rich to give to the needy."

"I take that back Flint" I said putting my mask back on as he looked at me curiously "your Robin Hood now" I said as he chuckled as I looked to see Amanda and the two ninjas from before escape "it was nice seeing you Flint but I gotta go" I said taking out my grapple gun aiming it at a building.

"Am I gonna see you again?" he asked as I shrugged.

"If you want me to find you I will" I said as he smiled while I quickly flew over to the building following the three ninjas.

"Who are you guys?" I whispered as I saw all three of them take there masks off as I moved closer my eyes going wide as I saw who they where.

"Mike, Owen, Amanda!" I said as they looked back quickly as I hid behind the balcony cursing softly at my surprise. "Fuckin' mouth," I mumbled peeking seeing that they where gone as I quickly left not risking being caught. I gotta keep quiet about this and be extra careful now since I found Flint and who the three ninjas are.

"This really is going to be an interesting time here," I said chuckling softly as I ran back home.

**Psssst guys****…****..pssssst guys!... PSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT GUYS! Guess what?! Chicken butt xD lmao I'm such a lame ._. any who I updated since abunch of u favorite & followed ^.^ but a message to the guest that commented die. Booboo how about u die ( ._.)t if u don't like the story or that ist Mike/OC not Mike/Amanda simply don't read it! :D but to everyone else that said they loved it & wanted me to update thank u! ^3^ anyways u ****Follow, Comment, Favorite.**** Plus read my Narnia&Code Gease story ^.\ tootles! P.S i still haven't found my Teddy & idk why im telling u this but ehhh lol . I'm a lame anyways still have to find the Teddy Jumpdrive but i'm using some old jumpdrive .-. **


End file.
